


Nut Up or Shut Up

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Squirrel Dean Winchester, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Sam finds a case that winds up being a coven of witches possessed by demons and the boys decide to call in Crowley to help out.  The reader and Dean both wind up cursed and the cure puts them in a rather intimate situation.





	Nut Up or Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gravity Falls and Squirrels

Nut Up or Shut Up

“Hello Moose, Squirrel.” Crowley greeted the boys, not paying any attention to you.

“Did he just call him…?!” you asked as you hopped excitedly up and down; frantically looking back and forth between Crowley and Dean. 

“Squirrel,” Dean said, bowing his head and nodding. 

“But I’m Squirrel!” you exclaimed energetically. 

Dean looked at you like you had lost your marbles. 

”Oh great, now there are two of you,” Crowley groaned.

“Let’s focus guys, we have a case to work after all,” Sam redirected.

“Right, the coven of witches that are possessed by demons,” Crowley clarified.

“I don’t understand the issue, why don’t we just go in and do a group exorcism and then just kill the witches?” Dean asked.

“We can’t just rush in there. We don’t know how much of the witches’ knowledge the demons are responsible for. They could be borrowers, but there’s a possibility that they are students or naturals too. There’s no way to know what we are walking into here,” Sam scolded Dean.

“Listen to Moose, Squirrel,” Crowley smirked.

“Okay, what’s the plan then?” you interrupted.

“Well, we need to be ready for anything witch or demon related. And I think we are going to need a way to distract them so that we can do an exorcism. Once that is done, we can assess if the witches need to be dealt with or if they will be okay to let go,” Sam suggested.

“Okay, so we need to be ready for spells and hexes. Ready with plenty of salt and maybe a pre-recorded exorcism in case things go sideways,” you added.

“Yeah, we got all that. But Y/N, I think you should stay here. This could get messy,” Dean said.

“No way! I’m coming with and nothing you say will stop me. I’m doing this with you guys and that’s that,” you demanded, stamping your foot and crossing your arms.

“Brilliant! You wanna run in the street, in front of a car, that’s your problem. But don’t come complaining to me when you have a flat tail,” Crowley snapped sarcastically.

“Well, that settles it then. I’m going,” you stated, completely missing the sarcasm in Crowley’s voice.

“Squirrels,” Crowley mumbled.

“Now wait just a minute,” Dean protested.

“Enough! We have work to do guys,” Sam interjected.

“Okay. Okay. Let’s go,” Dean said as he grabbed up his duffel bag of gear.

As you drove to the coven house, you discussed the plan. You and Dean would go in through the front while Sam and Crowley circled around the back. 

Once there, you climbed out, grabbed your gear and headed off in your separate directions. 

“Are we really gonna rely on Frick and Frack to take the lead on this?” Crowley questioned Sam.

Sam chuckled, “No, I’m counting on them to be the distraction I need to get the exorcism performed.”

Back around front, you were bickering with Dean over whether you should wait for Sam and Crowley to go inside or just head on in. After a few moments, you made the decision for Dean and ran straight through the door, him chasing right behind you. 

Once inside, you both stopped dead in your tracks. The second you entered you were surrounded by the witches. Two of the witches were chanting and you knew that was not a good sign. Soon though, Sam and Crowley came through the back door and Sam immediately started in on the exorcism. 

Crowley did his best to keep the demon-possessed witches away from Sam while he did the ritual. When one would slip through, Sam would pause to fight them off enough to start back up again. Soon the exorcism was done and all of the Demons were expelled from their witch vessels. 

When the witches moved aside, Sam was shocked not to see you or Dean anywhere. As a matter of fact, all he saw were two squirrels right where you had been standing. 

Sam stared at the squirrels for a moment, perplexed. Then the squirrels ran up to Sam, and he couldn’t help but squirm as they climbed up him to sit on his shoulders. 

“Oh, this is too much,” Crowley snickered. 

“What is going on?” Sam asked.

Crowley just chuckled in response.

“I am so sorry. I am afraid the demons used our knowledge to put a curse on your friends,” one of the witches explained. Sam assumed this must be the coven leader.

“What kind of curse?!” Sam raised his voice slightly.

“Well it appears, they turned them into squirrels,” the witch stated matter of factually.

“No really, Glenda?!” Crowley snarked.

Sam gave Crowley a disapproving look. They needed the witch’s help and snark and sarcasm were not going to help them get that.

“I’m sorry, what he meant was that’s pretty obvious. What else can you tell us?” Sam questioned her.

“Well, the only curse that I can think of that would do this to them, only has one cure,” the witch clarified.

Crowley scoffed, “Of course.”

Sam shot Crowley a warning glare. “Okay, what needs done?”

“In order for them to become human again, they must wash the dirt that lies on the outside, to find the dirt that lies within,” the witch chanted.

“What?” Sam asked, confused.

“I think she means they need to take a bath..together,” Crowley offered and the witch nodded in agreement.

Since the witches didn’t seem to have any bad intentions, Sam decided they were safe to let live, but they would need to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity from the coven.

Sam picked you and Dean up and put you into his shirt pocket. Crowley snapped his fingers and was gone as quickly as he had appeared.

As Sam was walking back to the Impala, a mother and her son walked by. 

“Look Mom! I bet he’s going to go have a squirrel bath,” the boy beamed.

“Oh, Dipper, that’s just from a tv show. That kind of stuff doesn’t actually happen in real life,” the mom replied.

Sam laughed to himself and whispered to both of you, “If only she knew.”

Back at the motel, Sam set you both down on the bed and went to the bathroom to run some bathwater. When he came back out, you were both running around the room, chasing each other in circles, chittering very loudly. To Sam, you seemed to be arguing but then again, maybe you were flirting with each other. With squirrels, it can be difficult to tell the difference. As Dean ran past Sam, Sam scooped him up into his arms. You stopped in front of Sam and continued to bicker with Dean. 

“Enough. Stop squirreling around!” Sam scolded. “I need to get you guys back to human so that I can at least try to understand you two.”

You chittered quietly and then sat waiting for Sam to pick you up. Sam bent down and scooped you up into his other arm, making sure to keep the two of you separated.

“Okay, now I’m not sure if you guys were paying attention to what the witch said. In order for you to become human again, you must wash the dirt that lies on the outside, to find the dirt that lies within. Now, I’m not entirely sure what it means, but I do know that it means you both need to get into this bathtub.” Sam explained.

At his words, you and Dean both started wriggling and trying to get free of Sam’s grip. 

“Oh come on guys, it’s just a little water. Ugh, why did it have to be giving squirrels a bath? Everyone knows squirrels hate water.” Sam huffed.

By this point, Dean was on top of Sam’s head and you were wrapped around Sam’s leg. You were both chittering at Sam loudly and protesting anything to do with getting in the bath.

“Alright, fine. You guys want to stay squirrels forever, by all means, go right ahead, but I’m not sticking around for that.” Sam snapped.

Dean stopped chittering and climbed back down to Sam’s shoulder. You took a little more convincing. 

“Come on Y/N. You won’t want to live on nuts and berries for the rest of your life. I know how much you love a good cheeseburger.” Sam pried.

You squeaked a few times and then climbed back up to Sam’s hand. 

“Okay. Good. Now let’s get this over with.” Sam said as he held both of you in his hands. 

As Sam, neared the tub, your fur stood up on end and next thing Sam knew you and Dean were both climbing back up his arms to his shoulders.

“UGH! That’s it!” Sam shouted, as he grabbed both of you and threw you into the tub. He turned and closed the door behind him, hoping that would be the last time he has to deal with a squirrel for a very long time.

You and Dean both scratched at the edge of the tub trying to get back out of the water. As you lost energy, you sank further down into the water. You gave up trying to get out and let the water flow over you. You held your breath and closed your eyes, thinking that you were not going to survive this. This is not how you expected to go, as a squirrel drowning to death. 

The next moment you felt a cold breeze flow over your torso and wrapped your arms around yourself to try to warm up. As your fingers grazed your arms, your eyes flew open.

“Oh my god! Dean!” You slammed your eyes back closed. They were only open for a second, but it was more than long enough to see that you had both changed back to your human forms and were now sitting naked in the bath together. 

You held one hand up into the air, to block the sight of his personal body parts and slowly opened one eye. Dean is sitting with his back leaned up against the other end of the tub, his arms resting on the sides of the tub and a giant smirk on his face. Luckily Dean can’t see anything too personal, Sam had used enough bubble bath to cover all of your private parts thoroughly. 

“Dammit, Dean Winchester! Close your eyes, right now!” You yelled at him, slapping your hand down onto the water, creating a small splash. You locked your gaze on him, a blush immediately rising to your cheeks.

Dean threw his head back and chuckled deeply with his whole body, only pissing you off even more. You glared at him as you wait for him to look back towards you. Once he did, you lowered both of your hands into the water and smirked at him.

“So, you think this is funny, do you?” You said as you raised one eyebrow.

“Sure do,” Dean replied smugly.

“Well, let me show you funny.” You retorted as you pushed your hands through the water, sending a huge splash straight up into his face.

Now you cracked up laughing. This has now become a game of chicken to see who will be the first one to get out of the tub.

“Oh, it’s so on.” Dean threatened as he splashed you back, but as the water hit you, it washed the bubbles off of your upper torso, leaving your chest exposed to Dean’s wandering gaze.

His mouth dropped open and you immediately jumped out of the tub and yanked a towel around yourself.

“Where are you running off to?” Dean asked, biting his lower lip. “I was just getting started, I was so enjoying the playful banter.”

“Dean Winchester, will you just…” you turned around and your breath caught in your chest for a moment when you saw the heated gaze he was giving you.

“Just nut up or shut up.” You said, smirking at him. 

If your time as a squirrel taught you anything, it’s that Dean rather enjoyed playing a good game of tag and just because you weren’t squirrels anymore, didn’t mean that the game was over.


End file.
